leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-28018860-20161020213216/@comment-4924564-20161021124250
I like the way your thinking but you forgot one major aspect about ad and ap ratios in league of legends, in general for an ad ratio to be able to flat out beat an ap ratio in terms of damge it needs to be at *least* double the size of the ap ratio just for referance most adc dont even get as high as 300 AD and fully fed kats will prolly be getting around 600-800 ap by full build, even if you go glass cannon ad kat you will probably still not have as much ad as a kat has ap. Further more 2 of kats 3 ad ratios are off *bonus* ad not all of her ad which means you cant count in her base attack damage with in those ratios which makes them even weaker. The only ratio that kat has in her new kit where the AD ratio may be more valuble than the ap ratio is in her Shunpo ....a .75 ad ratio compared to a .25 ap ratio....so her smallest damaging spell is the one where its most cost effective to build ad on picking up her daggers its 1.25 bonus ad and 1.0 ap which means for picking up all thoes daggers ap is considerably more viable, on her ult the total damge ad ratio is 3.3 bonus ad and 3.3 ap. so on her ult its not even arguable. also to resate my point from before for an ad ratio to be more valuable it needs to at least be twice that of the ap ratio and should probibly be total ad instead of bonus, so with that ult she has if she were to have 300 total AD and 300 Total ap the ap ratio would be dealing more because the ad ratio isnt counting the 75 ish base ad in her kit so ad kats ad would need to be closer to 375 rather than 300 just to equell an ap kat who has 300 ap (as the ult goes) and its far easyer to get lots of ap than lots of ad. the ad ratios arnt bad and ik im prolly coming across as rude and im sorry for that (also sorry for my bad english), but the ad ratios are more intended so kat can make use of hybrid items and not be wasting stats, iv herd hat gunblade is realy good on new kat. also as a side note the reason rito has seemgly random ap or ad ratios on champs kits (mainly ap) is so they can use an item and not feel like a stat is wasted a lot of ad champs would have single ap ratio on an ability so they could use sheen/trifore back when it use to have ap on it as well. That is one reason they are taking off some of thoes odd ratios....they just took kah's off this pre-season patch TL:DR In order for AD ratios to be better than ap ratios they need to be off total AD not bonus AD and they need to be at *least* double size of the corrisponding ap ratio. As referance most ad champs struggle to get 300 ad by end game while a lot of ap champs have 650-850 ap by the end of the game. Bonus ad doesnt count the base ad of a champ. The ad Ratios on kat are there to encourage the use of hybrid items like gunblade. (once agine sorry for my bad english and sorry if i came off as rude that was not intended)